Peri
Peri (ピエリ, Pieri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. She is known for her enormous futa cock and mildly autistic fanbase. Profile Peri is a daughter of a noble family in Nohr and a subordinate to Prince Xander. Her supports with Laslow reveal that prior to the events of Fates, her mother (who she was very close to) was killed by a servant who became obsessed with her. A very young Peri walked on the murder scene and suffered severe emotional trauma as a result. Despite the servant being executed by her father, she still thought that any servant in her house was her mother's murderer, and took to serial killing servants using mistakes as excuses. Even though her father was aware of this, he never said anything and she eventually left when the numbers began dwindling. One day, Peri participated in a nobles' fighting tournament and ultimately placed third. Among the spectators of the tournament was Xander. Impressed by her character from watching her fight, Xander immediately summoned Peri to become his retainer, an offer she accepted. It is claimed in their S-Support that Xander did this because he wanted her to be his wife. Birthright Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, assisting Xander in stopping the Avatar. In Chapter 26, Xander orders Peri and Laslow to stay in his room while he duels the Avatar alone. Concerned with his safety, the two disobey his orders, grab several soldiers and rush to Xander's aid, worrying him even more. Peri can be killed or spared in the ensuing fight; if she is spared, it is unknown what happens to her after the battle. Conquest Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, protecting the Avatar from Ryoma's attacks after he ambushes them at Palace Macrath. The two help the Avatar break through Hoshidan lines and accompany the Avatar, helping them settle the age old conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Revelation Peri first appears in Chapter 13, where she accompanies Xander to battle the Hoshidans in the ruined city of Cyrkensia. At the end of the battle, she retreats alongside the rest of the Nohrian Army. Peri later appears and joins the Avatar's army in Chapter 17 after Xander decides to join the Avatar's army. Personality Peri has a peculiar personality, and, in the Japanese version, she often refers to herself in a third-person point of view (a trait associated with children, very immature people or someone who wants to look cutesy) ever since her mother died. She acts mostly like a spoiled child and has childish enthusiasm, especially in terms of causing bloodshed. She has sudden, if not sometimes random, impulses for killing people as a result of witnessing her mother's sudden murder when she was young, and often comes off as scary to other people due to her immense bloodlust toward basically anything that angers her, including her allies. This is shown in her supports with Felicia, where Peri attempts to kill her because of her clumsiness. While she enjoys killing, she enjoys a challenge and respects those that fight well, where she asks Felicia to come over to her mansion to train her servants, stating that "there's no fun if they fall apart after one hit." Peri is shown to have some knowledge that her behavior is wrong, as shown in her supports with Jakob where it isn't fun if the killing is directed at her, and that it's a pastime that she can't give up. Her supports with Arthur also support this, as when Arthur brings her the blade she wanted, she admits that stabbing doesn't have to be the solution for everything. Silas also presumes that Xander is partial to her. At the end of the war, Peri seems to have calmed down better, when unmarried, her ending states that her cruelty faded, and if married, states that she eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. An exception to this is if she marries Odin or Laslow, in which case she vanishes along with her husband at the same time a string of missing-persons cases comes to an end. Peri cooks the best out of everyone else in the army primarily because she always cooked her own meal due to her fear of poisoned food. This is highlighted greatly in her supports with Kaze, where he comments on the complexity and deliciousness of her snacks and her support with Selena, where she beats her in a cooking contest, which annoys Selena, but later admits her cooking is better than hers. It is also shown that this comes from natural talent, as she tells him that she never had any formal training in cooking. She enjoys cooking with meat as she enjoys the blood that spews out when she cuts it (as a result of her battlefield bloodlust). It is shown in her supports with Kaden that she is afraid of bugs, usually killing them just because they "are in her way". The Boo Camp DLC also shows that she is afraid of mummies. Her birthday is December 24. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue= Sword - D Lance - C |Item= Steel Lance Iron Sword }} |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames= Sword - D Lance - C |Item= Steel Lance Iron Sword Javelin }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Dark Reunion |-|Normal= Sword - D Lance - D |Item= Beast Killer }} |-|Hard= Sword - D Lance - D |Item= Beast Killer }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - D Lance - D |Item= Beast Killer }} Birthright Chapter 26 - Xander |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Lance }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Lance }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Lance }} Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= Sword - E Lance - C |Item= Steel Lance Javelin }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Lance - C |Item= Steel Lance Javelin }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - B |Item= Steel Lance Javelin }} * In Guard Stance with Laslow Xenologue 2 - Beach Brawl |-|Normal= Sword - C Lance - B Axe - C |Item= Bottle Raider Axe Azura's Salve }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |50% |70% |5% |40% |55% |40% |45% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' * The Avatar (Male) * Xander * Leo * Benny * Keaton * Arthur * Odin * Laslow * Niles * Jakob * Silas * Kaze * Hinata (Revelation only) * Kaden (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia *Charlotte *Selena *Kagero (Revelation only) * Peri's child Overall Base Class Peri generally performs well as a mage-killer since she has relatively high strength, speed, and resistance growths to allow her to reliably rush or kill magic users without incurring devastating counter damage. However, as she suffers from mediocre HP growth, she cannot sustain prolonged magic attacks as well as low Defense growths, making her less durable against physical weapons compared to the other Cavaliers. Nevertheless, her high movement can help her to enter range of mages, bait them closer to your allies for her or an ally to finish off. Her personal skill, Bloodthirst, grants her a 4-point boost to strength, magic, speed, and skill when she initiates a battle and defeats the enemy. This effect lasts until the start of the player's next turn. This makes Peri sync well with Azura as her singing can allow her to use her Personal skill in an offensive manner, rather than utilizing it only for counterattacks. Alternatively, if the Dark Falcon is available, she can become a potent solo unit killer as she can kill an enemy, refresh herself with Galeforce, and perform another turn of action without having to use Azura. However, her personal skill counts as a Rally effect, meaning that Rally bonuses will not stack on this skill. Peri's base class line, Cavalier and comes with Elbow Room and Shelter when recruited. Elbow Room provides a 3 point boost on her attacks when she is on a terrain bonus-less tile such as a Plain or a Floor. Shelter is a good supportive skill to pull an ally unit into her, making them a Guard Stance ally. Depending on what the player wants to do with her, Peri's two promotions leads to different results. Peri's first Promotion is the Paladin class, which keeps her relatively the same, though she gains more movement and resistance growths. Peri first learns Defender starting at Level 5 which gives her stats a 1 point bonus whenever she is the lead in a Guard Stance, synching well with Shelter for unit rescuing. These bonuses will also stack on her Personal Skill. At Level 15, Peri learns Aegis, which shaves damage from distance weapons, most notably Magic, further making her nearly un-killable by Mage units. Peri's semi-low Skill growths means that she may not have a high activation rate, but it still can activate with some reliability if she has gained a modest amount. If Peri's role as a mage-killer or a mage bait unit is working, this promotion is best to keep that role. Peri's second promotion option is the Great Knight class. Peri gives some of her Speed, Luck, and Resistance in exchange for higher HP, Strength, and Defense growths. Normally, the Great Knight proves to be a Physical Tank more than a balanced unit, but Peri defensive growths equalizes in this class. While she loses her specialized role, she becomes an all-around tank compared to Silas or Xander. Peri learns Luna, one of her two attacking skills in her base class set, which ignores half of the enemy's defensive stat when attacking, which is good against particularly tanky units. She also learns Armored Blow, which further boosts her Defense when attacking, which can be useful given her semi-low defense growths, even when in this class. Overall, she is a more balanced tank compared to the other Cavaliers in the game in this class. Secondary Class Peri's secondary class set is the Dark Mage class set. Peri's very poor base magic growth will likely prevent her from performing at even subpar standards for a spell caster. Regardless, the class set offers an interesting set of skills for expanding Peri's role as an anti-mage or clean-up. The Dark Mage offers two skills: Heartseeker and Malefic Aura. Heartseeker reduces the avoid rate of adjacent enemies by 20, which can be useful for Peri's offensive playstyles as it boosts Peri's chance of hitting her enemies, especially considering her low Skill. Enemies within two spaces of Malefic Aura holders will incur 2 additional damage from any magic attack. This skill provides Peri an opportunity to slightly support allied magic users. The Dark Mage promotes into the Sorcerer and Dark Knight classes. The Sorcerer class offers two skills: Vengeance and Bowbreaker. Vengeance is an offensive skill that, when activated, adds half of accrued damage to the user's might in battle; the rate of activation is 1.5 times the user's skill stat as a percentage. Peri may seldom see an effective Vengeance play because of her mediocre HP; nonetheless, it has the potential to deal bonus damage during counterattacks or in a pinch. Bowbreaker increases hit rate and avoid rate by 50 points during any combat against a bow-user. This is a nice offensive and defensive skill against the plethora of bow-users in all three routes, and it slightly improves Peri's offensive playstyles in clean-up. Peri lacks the solid foundation to make an effective Sorcerer (without the help of stat-boosting items or very lucky level-ups), but the Sorcerer class provides skills that slightly aid in her offensive capabilities. The Dark Knight class is typically the better class for Peri. It offers growths comparable to the Great Knight's, has good mobility (same to the Paladin), and retains the use of swords as a physical weapon. The class offers two skills: Seal Magic and Lifetaker. Seal Magic temporarily reduces the enemy's magic stat by 6 points after any combat with the user. This greatly augments Peri's capabilities to mage-kill or bait magic users, since her high resistance allows her to tank magic attacks effectively. Lifetaker restores 50% of the user's health when the user initiates combat with an enemy and claims a kill. When combined with her own personal and Galeforce, it allows Peri to revitalize herself, gain extra bonuses and be able to attack more enemies during the player phase to take advantage of Bloodthirst. As Peri's magic growth is lackluster, it is best to avoid using magic if planning to keep her in this class; using Swords should be okay, however. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Playful Slayer :''A cavalier of Nohr who massacres foes with childlike glee. One of Xander's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Killer Lance Night Sky }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance+ |- }} Skills Weapon Specials Passive Quotes ''Fates'' :Peri/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Peri/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Peri - Childish Killer (殺戮本能 Satsuriku Honnō lit. Slaughtering Instinct) : After Xander was crowned, Peri was put in charge of Nohr's army. Her cruelty faded as she grew into a strong commander, but she never lost her childlike demeanor, even on the battlefield. ; Peri and Avatar (Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. ; Peri and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. ; Peri and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Name is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Etymology In Persian and Armenian mythology, the Peri (Persian: پری‎‎ pari) are exquisite, winged fairy-like spirits ranking between angels and evil spirits, which may reference her dual nature. Pieri is an Italian surname that originated from the Tuscan name Piero, which is a variant of the name Pietro. However, in Romanian, Pieri means "to die". Trivia * From the My Room models, Peri has heterochromia iridum. Her right eye, which is normally covered by her bangs, is green while her left eye is pink. Peri shares this condition with Idunn from The Binding Blade and Ranulf from the Radiance duology. * Peri was voted the 20th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Peri has a strong dislike of bugs and will kill them if she sees them. She likes butterflies, however. * In Fates, Peri shares her English voice actress, E.G. Daily, with Hinoka and Selkie. ** Likewise, Cindy Robinson voices as both Peri and Hinoka in Heroes, along with Aversa and Libra from Awakening. * According to her profile, Peri's birthday is December 24, which is Christmas Eve. * It's not visible because of her armor, but if you reclass her or meet her in My Castle's Hot Spring, she uses the big breasted 3D model, just like Camilla, Charlotte, Kagero and Orochi. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters